Chip N' Dale: A Nutty Adventure
Chip N' Dale: A Nutty Adventure is a fan-made video game by GermNoobKing. It's very similar to the video game Mario, though it has different enemies, characters, bosses, and maps. Story Chip and Dale wake up to the smell of smoke. They run off of their tree, only to see that it's in flames. Against all odds, Chip manages to search the room where their nuts are stored, but finds none. They then decide to go on a quest to find their nuts, and find a new home. Gameplay Stage 1 - Map - Acorn Hill Acorn hill is a large hilly landscape with green grass and many trees. The player must control Chip and Dale (if there's a player 2) and try to get the across to the end. Stage 1 - Enemies The enemies included are: * Angry Nuts - Large acorns with angry faces, will fall down from trees and try to hit you. * Mean Weed '- Mean Weeds are brown/green blades of grass, and will try to whip you. * '''Venus Chipmunk Traps '- Small green plants with large mouths and sharp teeth. They'll try to bite you. Stage 1 - Mini Bosses * 'Pine-cone Lobber '- A large, metal, box-like machine that fires pine cones out of a hole on its top. It'll try to hit you with its pine-cones. Stage 1 - Bosses * '''None - No bosses = Stage 2 - Map - Acorn Hill The player goes to a new level, but is still in the same map, Acorn Hill. Stage 2 - Enemies * Mean Weed '- Mean Weeds are brown/green blades of grass, and will try to whip you. * '''Bounce Berries '- Bounce berries are medium-sized blue berries that bounce around. If they touch you, they damage you. * 'Chompers '- Very similar to Venus Chipmunk Traps, though they're larger, are red in color, have sharper teeth, and have more health and do more damage. Stage 2 - Mini Bosses * 'Willie Hot Dog '- Willie Hot Dog isn't actually your enemy, in fact, you need to guide him. Once he sees you, he will follow you until the end of the level. You must protect him from the enemies as well. Once you get to the end of the level, he'll explode and give you healing beans, which you can use to heal yourself with. He looks like a normal hot dog, has no eyes, but has a mouth with small, sharp, pointed teeth. Stage 2 - Bosses * 'None '- No bosses Stage 3 - Map - Acorn Hill This stage is still set in the same map, Acorn Hills. At the end of this level, there is a boss. The enemies get noticeably harder and more difficult as well. This is the final level in the map Acorn Hills. To fight the boss, at the end of the level, you must go through a hole in the ground, leading you to a small wood room with cans and tools. Stage 3 - Enemies * 'Mean Weed '- Mean Weeds are brown/green blades of grass, and will try to whip you. * 'Bounce Berries '- Bounce berries are medium-sized blue berries that bounce around. If they touch you, they damage you. * 'Venus Chipmunk Traps '- Small green plants with large mouths and sharp teeth. They'll try to bite you. * 'Chompers '- Very similar to Venus Chipmunk Traps, though they're larger, are red in color, have sharper teeth, and have more health and do more damage. * '''Angry Nuts - Large acorns with angry faces, will fall down from trees and try to hit you. * Angry Acorns '- Similar to Angry Nuts, except they are larger, and have yellow eyes and red pupils. They also have a crazed smile on their face. They will try to squash you after falling from the sky. Stage 3 - Mini Bosses * '''None '- No Mini Bosses Stage 3 - Bosses * 'Weasel McPooperson '- Weasel McPooperson is a large weasel, appearing at the very end of Stage 3. He wears a sweater that has red and white stripes on it, wears a green hat, and has a bandit-mask on his face. He rides on a small red wagon, which he controls using a pulley. He will try to run you over. If you defeat him, then you win the level. Stage 4 - Map - Snow Town Snow Town is a small town with a few small houses. The ground is covered in snow, and only leafless trees stand. The light is the sun shining far away in the sky. Stage 4 - Enemies The enemies included are: * '''Snowmen - Will lob snowballs at you. * Icicle '''- Will fall from the sky in an attempt to stab you. Stage 1 - Mini Bosses * '''Sickle Shooter - The Sickle Shooter is a small metal tank covered with frost that will fire icicles at you. Stage 1 - Bosses * None - No bosses =